The invention relates to liquid fuel atomisers.
An atomiser has been proposed in British Patent Specification No. 1424191 (The Secretary of State for Defence) in which an annular outlet receives streams of oil and atomising steam directed in intersecting directions.
An atomiser has been proposed in British patent specification No. 1470671 (CEGB) in which an annular duct receives oil to be atomised from which duct the oil passes to individual nozzle outlets each receiving a respective stream of atomising steam
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,587 (Hegmann) describes a comminuting nozzle in which an annular chamber receives air supplies in intersecting directions.
No use in actual oil burning installations has apparently been made of such atomisers or comminuting nozzles.
The Applicant has found by actual experimental trial in an actual working power installation boiler furnace that very efficient atomisation can be achieved by introducing steam and oil into an annular chamber and causing them to rotate in the chamber.